


The Librarians: Bad Timing But Will You Marry Me?

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, but it doesn't belong in my evlynn drabbles collection, just keeping it separate, probably, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt "this is probably a bad time, but marry me?" One shot Evlynn drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Bad Timing But Will You Marry Me?

“What?!” Eve exclaimed as she took down one of their attackers. She turned to Flynn and gave him an incredulous look.

“I said: This is probably a bad time but will you marry me?” Flynn shouted over as he struggled with one of the larger men.

Eve tripped the one who lunged at her and knocked him out with a punch. “I know what you said!” She ran over to Flynn and launched herself at the large man. Hooking an arm around his neck, she kept him in a chokehold until he passed out. She dusted her hands off and looked at Flynn, eyebrow raised. “But why now?”

Flynn wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. “Why not?”

Eve couldn’t help but to laugh. “Always living by the seat of your pants, aren’t you?”

“Well, what do you say?” He took her hand and knelt down on one knee. “Eve Baird, will you spend the rest of your life with me?”

Eve smiled as she looked into his eager eyes. “Yes, Flynn. I’ll marry you.”


End file.
